The truth about love
by DearAli
Summary: Huruhi falls in love and falls pregnant in her first year as a host, Hikaru and Kaoru are sent away what will the hosts do. (sorry my first fanfic and i'm pretty bad at summaries.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ouran High School host club (though I wish I did) :P**

It's been almost five years since Hikaru left. Kaoru and him had to go to a boarding school overseas where there mother sent them to study design. In my first year at Ouran Academy I fell in love with one idiotic twin. The night before he had to leave is the night that changed my life forever and now after all these years I find out that the love of my life is coming back and that means I have to tell him… I remember the night before he left so clearly. I slump over my desk and close my eyes for a second just to remember him.

_I didn't realise tears were streaming down my face until his soft warm hand brushed them off my cheek._

_"Don't go." I'd said_

_"I wish it was that simple." he whispered in my ear his breath hot against my neck causing me to shiver as he wrapped his arms around me._

_"I love you Huruhi and one day I'll come back here and we can be together. I don't want you to forget me." All humour was out of his voice and those moments were extremely rare._

_He pulled away from me just to look me in the eyes our faces so close together that the tips of our noses brushed against one another. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and played with his hair as I drank in the sparkle of his gold eyes which were threatened by tears._

_"Don't go." I said again except that time my voice was barely audible but he could hear me and that's all that mattered. _

_"Huruhi, promise you won't forget me." That's when he kissed me it was soft, warm but it didn't last nearly as long as I wish it had before he had pulled away to look in my eyes again, he had this pleading look as if asking 'can I'._

_I kissed him back that time deepening the kiss we stood there our lips locked until we ran out of breath and had to pull away._

_"I could never forget you even if I wanted to, I could never forget your cheeky smile when you complete a devious plan with Kouru, I could never forget how it feels like I melt when those big golden eyes are looking in my direction and there is no way possible for me to forget just how much I love you Hikaru Hitachiin." Tears streamed faster down my face after I said that and I cried harder I couldn't bare the pain of him leaving back then. And that's when Hikaru started crying as well, holding me so tight as if he couldn't bare to let go. I clenched to the back of his shirt, 'he can't just leave' I thought 'his mother can't just take him away'. _

That's when the memory was interrupted by one Tamaki Suoh.

"Huruhi, you have to come see this…"

Tamaki's head went to the side as he gave me a concerned look. He was standing at the door way of the office and he looked as if someone had just died when he saw my face.

"Huruhi why are crying what's wrong?"

Before I knew it he was at my side, I didn't realise I was crying until he said that, I wipe away the tears that ran warm down my cheeks.

"Oh it's nothing Senpai don't worry."

"Huru-hiiiiiiiiii, tell Daddy what's wrong."

That's when a booming voice came from the door way

"YOU ARE BY NO MEANS HER FATHER!" that's when Ranka was at my side after shoving Tamaki against a wall, I just sit their staring at Tamaki, I hope he's alright. "HURUHIII tell your real daddy what's wrong."

"is Tamaki going to be okay it sounded like he hit hard."

That's when dad pulls my chair around so that I now face him, he kneels down and takes my hands.

"Ignore that imbecile Huruhi, please tell daddy what's wrong." He makes his pouty face when he says that as if ignoring him for concern for Tamaki was completely irrational.

"Dad, it's nothing really." I turn my attention away from my father to glance at Tamaki looking barely conscious "Hey Tamaki you said I had to come see something?"

I really don't want to talk about missing Hikaru right now.

Tamaki begins to stand up, looking fully recovered after I acknowledged him as he says "Well the girls are wearing ballet uniforms and they made up a dance routine to show you, Huruhi it's absolutely adorable, they told me to rush over and get there mummy. They've been working on it all day it's the cutest thing, you have to come see the twins are so adorable in their matching tutus"

The twins are always doing stuff like that, they're the most amazing little girls, though I'm sorry they had to grow up without a father, they've got quite the family.

They have Grandpa Ranka, Uncy Tamachan, Uncy Hunni, Uncy Mori and Uncy Kyoya. The girls didn't know how to say uncle when they were younger so they just say uncy instead. I don't know why Tamaki gets a chan at the end of his name though, but the girls do live with him so I guess it's just cause they think he's extra special. It took a while adjusting dad to becoming a Grandpa, he really didn't like that, in fact for the first 3 months of my pregnancy he wouldn't speak a word to me but now everything's better. Dad lost his job when I was about six months pregnant and we lost the apartment soon after that.

Tamaki being the kind moron he is, took us into his own home. I have no Idea how Tamaki convinced his father to let us live with him but he did by some miracle. I feel guilty living off the Suoh's but we were in need and without any money I would have had to give up the babies. In my first year at Ouran Academy I fell pregnant with twins, both girls. Now they are four years old soon to be five. Everyone was really supportive all the hosts especially. Because I fell pregnant while I was in school everyone found out I was a girl, which made it hard for me to pay off my debt to the Host club however the host club (mostly Tamaki's idea) set up a hostess club so luckily I still paid them back for the 8 million yen vase.

I was able to graduate school the same years as I would've if I had not fallen pregnant because I made sure I got a head of my class. The twins are identical and without knowing it they are both exactly like their father and his brother. The girls are my cheeky little rascals and they are my world. I am still studying in university to become a lawyer just like my mum however also adding twins to the mix as I fell pregnant at fifteen. Don't get me wrong I am a smart girl and I used protection, who knew condoms only worked 97% of the time.

"I'll be down in a minute to see what the girls have done I'm just going to wash my face first."

Tamaki and dad left the room, with dad ranting about how he can't wait to see his little girls dancing. After they left the room bragging about the twins and how amazing they are I begin getting up. I walk quickly to the on suite connected to the office and walk to the basin in the bathroom. I don't want the girls to know I've been crying so I have to erase any evidence. I turn on the tap and I splash the water to my face not realising its ice cold I squeak as I reach for a towel. SO COLD.

"Mummy, hurry up!" I hear the girls yell out and I just can't wait to see them, I've been cooped up in the office studying all day while Tamaki spent time with the girls and dad went job hunting.

I run down the stairs and I see my two identical little rascals in tutu's one wearing pink and one in purple as always. The girls were both born during the first snow the year I fell pregnant so I named them after snow and ice, their names are Yuki (the oldest by 5 minutes) and Kōri. They both wear pink and purple however never at the same time, and they're always trying to fool everyone by pretending to be each other. But not once have they tricked me, I can always tell which girl is which and they always love that I am the only one that can tell them apart. The girls notice me walking down the stairs and their faces light up, they are clearly excited to show me their little dance which my guess is that it was mostly choreographed by Tamaki. The girls run up the stairs and each grab hold of one of my arms, Yuki at the left and Kōri at the right as they drag my down to the living roon where Dad and Tamaki are sitting on the huge white couch. The girls had moved the coffee table to make room for their performance obviously and I begin to get excited. They may not have had a dad around but they sure as hell were loved by everyone. That's when I have an idea…

"Hey Yuki, Kōri how about we have dinner before you do the dance and I can call Hunni, Mori and Kyoya to come see what you've been working on."

"But we really"

"Want to show you now."

They always finish each other's sentences.

"I know but if you wait maybe while I cook dinner you can go get the fancy lights for parties out for when you dance."

"Aw Yes!" they both say in unison "Uncy Tamachan and Grandpa, can you please help us get the lights from the basement."

The girls run off in their little tutu's and ballet flats and their long red-orange hair falls down their backs going wild as they move quickly. Tamaki and Dad followed them as I walked to the kitchen. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to the hosts. As I am grabbing the ingredients for dinner tonight I think about how much I've changed since the first day I met the host club. Back then my hair was really short and I was mistaken for a boy, but when I got pregnant and had to have a hostess club to pay off my debt Tamaki made me grow out my hair and dress like a girly girl more often. So now I have hair down to my hip and curves surprisingly enough I filled out over the rest of my teenage years, I now manage a c-cup bra, and no one has mistaken me for a guy since. As I keep cooking my phone buzzes. I check the screen as the rest of the host club have texted me back.

**To: Huruhi**

**From: Hunni**

**Message: Me and Takashi will be right over, we'll see you in about 15minutes can't wait to see the girls do a dance, they're so cute. I'll even bring usa chan. C'ya soon Huru chan.**

Over all the years I have known Hunni Senpai he hasn't changed. He's a sweet loving usa chan carrying cutesy lover.

**To: Huruhi**

**From: Kyoya**

**Message: The late notice is quite inconvenient Huruhi however I am free now I do hope in the future you allow at least a days' notice for an invitation. But to be honest I can't wait to see the girls again.**

Kyoya hasn't changed much either however now he has a soft spot for the twins, he loves them even though he attempts to be formal around them they always find a way to convince the shadow king to play a game with them. In fact the girls once made Kyoya Senpai play dolls with them, it was extremely amusing and I secretly took photos successfully, I look at them whenever I need a good laugh.

Ding. The oven goes off, dinner is ready but the rest of the hosts aren't here yet so I won't serve it until they arrive.

That's when the door bell goes off. I begin walking to the door when a man bursts through the door

"Boss guess which favourite twins of yours are back."

Two voices say in unison as Kaoru steps in the door he sees me and his eyes go huge in surprise and that's when Hikaru steps in. His hair is ruffled and his eyes are large and he stands in shock as he looks at me. He's so gorgeous and he opens his mouth just about to say something when Kaoru asks

"Huruhi Fujioka, is that you?"

…

To be continued.

**What will happen between Hikaru and Huruhi after all these years, and how will she tell him he's a father? All to be revealed soo if you keep reading. I'll update soon, this is my first ever fanfic so please review.**


End file.
